


A Solution to a Problem

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione and Steve talk about what would happen to their relationship if they were to correct Thanos' snap.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	A Solution to a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo Square N4: Time Travel

“He’s right you know,” Hermione Granger spoke up from the back of the group.

She didn’t know how exactly she ended up at the Avenger’s compound with the remnants of the Avengers post half the world’s population disappearing in seconds, but here she was. She knew she was trying to find a reason why her husband and best friend just vanished before her very eyes. She traveled to the United States to compile data with MACUSA when she ran into Steve Rogers. She recognized him as Captain America and she just flat out asked him. When he revealed he and the other Avengers were responsible, she latched on to their group, and they tried to find a way to bring back everyone. 

They had been at a loss, until now. 

This man, Scott something, had apparently been trapped in this other dimension since the anomaly. He had no idea that anything had even happened, or that five years had passed. And now here is was, talking about time travel.

“What do you mean, he’s right?” Steve asked. 

“He’s right. Time travel exists. We can do it in our world with a device called a time turner, at least we could when I was a kid. I used one in my third year at school. It was very limited, and you couldn’t really affect the time line, but you could move through time,” Hermione explained.

“Well,” Professor Hulk spoke up. “Let’s get one of these time-turner things.”

Hermione shook her head. “As far as I know, they were all destroyed my fifth year when we broke into the department of mysteries. And I wouldn’t even know where to start to get one here.”

Steve put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder. OH yeah, they were a thing now. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do if they reversed this whole thing and her husband came back. They didn’t talk about it. 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something else out.”

“Yeah,” Professor Hulk agreed. “The fact that you can corroborate that time travel is possible is enough for me to start building on.”

“Wait a minute,” Scott said from where he stood in front of the group. “I come in here and tell you about time travel, and tell you have the sciencey stuff to make it possible, I think, and you don’t believe me. She agrees with me, and all of a sudden the time travel angle is a go? I don’t even know who she is.”

“Well, you were gone for five years,” Natasha spoke up. “The group has changed a little bit since we last saw you.”

Scott sighed. “So we’re going to travel through time to stop Thanos? Is that what we’re going to do?”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know if we can travel to stop Thanos, but what if we travel and gather the stones and try and reverse the snap?”

Silence fell across the room as they allowed that information to marinate. 

Finally, Professor Hulk stood up. “I’ll get started on the science.”

“I’ll help,” Scott said. “Well, as much as I can, I’m not a scientist.”

Hermione pulled away from Steve, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll go and help out.”

Steve gave her a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

Hermione frowned. “I know we never talked about this. This possibility of what would happen if we were to fix the snap. To bring back everyone that we lost.”

“No,” Steve said. “We really haven’t.”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t know what’s going to happen if we bring everyone back. If we bring him back. But we’ve been together for a couple years now, and I love you. You know that, right?”

Steve gave her a weary smile. “Yeah, I do. I love you, too.”

“We’ll figure something out. But it’s wrong not to try and fix this just because we’re worried about what fixing it would mean for our relationship.”

Steve sighed. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. It’s just…” Steve trailed off and looked around the room. They were alone. Steve leaned in closer to Hermione, lowering his voice. “It’s just that I’ve only loved one other woman and I lost her because I, well, I was frozen for seventy years. And now I have you, and I don’t want to lose you.”

Hermione gave him a small, tight smile. “Steve, I—”

“I know. You’re married. And I’m sure you miss your husband, and having him back will be—”

“That’s the thing,” Hermione interrupted. “I don’t.”

“You don’t, what?”

“I don’t miss my husband. And I feel like I’m a terrible person.”

“You don’t…”

“I don’t. I did. For a long time I did. But then, you and I started our thing. And then I found myself going days and then weeks and then months without even giving him a thought. With you, I’m happy, and that’s something that I never thought I would be after the incident.”

Steve leaned in even closer. “What are you saying?”

Hermione gave him a small smile. “I’m saying that, as much as it will hurt my husband, I just don’t think I will be able to stay with him. If we get him back, that is. Too much has happened in the last five years.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that immediately spread across his face. “Are you serious?”

Hermione nodded. 

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “I shouldn’t feel this happy about you breaking someone’s heart. Why do I feel this happy about you breaking someone’s heart?”

“Because it means that we can continue to talk about our future.”

“Our future,” Steve whispered, his grin not leaving his face. But then his smile slipped from his face, replaced by a frown. “Time travel won’t change this, will it. What we have? We won’t change present day?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, it shouldn’t. Not at least from what I know about time travel.”

Immediately the smile returned to his face. “Good. Because I don’t want to lose this. To lose us. Especially now that we can talk about a future together.”

Hermione returned his smile. “Yes, let’s talk about the future.”


End file.
